Broken Hearts
by kimmer2
Summary: Sue tries to save Harry under the wolfish eyes of her newly phased children.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to tersaseda and bee for their beta services and encouragement.

**Story Notes**: Events at the Clearwater's home the day Bella jumped off the cliff (see _New Moon_, chapter 16).

* * *

**Broken Hearts  
**by kimmer2

"One…two…three…four…"  
my voice cracks  
trying to speak through the panic

but I never lose count

"…nine…ten…"  
my interlaced fingers do their work  
automatically  
doing what they've done thousands of times before

but not like this

no,  
never like this

I squeeze my eyes shut  
trying to focus  
letting my training take over

"…twelve…thirteen…"  
my voice sounds stronger, but far from certain

my hands on his chest  
beating out a quick, steady rhythm  
forcing life to stay

I focus on each compression  
willing myself to ignore all else  
save his life

Oh, Harry

I move my lips to his,  
my hair slipping from its knot  
curtaining our faces

He always liked my long hair

A shared breath  
"Breathe, Harry!" I beg  
but he ignores me

something tightens around my heart  
tears blur my vision

Focus, Sue!

"One…two…three…"  
my knees scream  
kneeling in the splintered remains of  
my demolished kitchen

my arms shake  
but not from fatigue—  
from fear

the source of my fear  
lay not beneath my hands  
but hovering above me

inexplicable nightmares

I glance quickly up at them  
two  
towering  
monstrosities  
straight out of Grandmother's stories

Focus

"…five…six…"

My children  
exploding  
the teeth,  
the claws,  
the eyes

Their eyes  
reflecting my own fear  
and bewilderment

I look down  
helpless,  
I have no answers for them

"…fourteen…fifteen…"  
I stare at my husband's chest  
but all I see is their eyes

My children's eyes  
terrified  
confused  
and guilty

Without losing count  
I look up again  
steeling myself against the horror they inspire

"Seth?" I gasp  
the brown one whimpers

"Leah?"  
the smaller one shivers

"It'll…be…okay,"  
an instinctive mother-promise  
but how?

"…twenty-one…"

My mind was spinning  
Grandmother's ghost stories  
Harry's old traditions  
were just fables to me

until now

How is this possible?

I stole another look  
at them,  
at my children  
letting reality sink in:

The stories were true

Kahelaha,  
Taha Aki,  
The Third Wife

Legend and myth,  
superstitions and bedtime stories,  
standing in my house

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me  
The collision of reality and fantasy  
was exacting a high price,  
maybe too high

I bowed my head, letting the tears come  
Harry,  
my children—  
I can't lose them  
I won't lose them

"…twenty-five…twenty-six…"  
determination filled me  
crowding out the despair

another breath  
"Stay with me," I whisper fervently  
my tears on his cheeks

"One…two…three…"

A long, plaintive howl outside  
startled my saving hands  
making my heart pound

More nightmares?

The cry was similar to the twin howls  
that had destroyed my kitchen  
just moments ago

and stopped my husband's heart

Focus, Sue  
"…eight…nine…"  
Save his life

The kitchen door swung open  
bringing a rush of wind  
The storm has finally come

Sam  
barefooted,  
bare-chested

I offer no explanation  
for what he sees

"…thirteen…fourteen…"

His hot hand squeezes my shoulder,  
reassuring

"The ambulance…will be here…any minute," I grunt  
"Seth…Leah…"

Leah whines  
and shakes her great head

Sam moves slowly,  
silently amid the rubble  
putting himself between me  
and my children

His soft words,  
so calming  
so hopeful

a snort,  
a bark,  
and more whining  
in reply

"…twenty-nine…thirty"

Another breath  
Harry's face slack,  
his lips still unresponsive to mine

The great creatures,  
my children,  
move cautiously  
following Sam

Leaving me  
alone

"One…two…three…"

* * *

_**Author's Note (source material):**_

-Harry Clearwater dies of a heart attack when Seth and Leah phase for the first time (_New Moon,_ chapter 16)

-Sue Clearwater is an RN (stepheniemeyer dot com/pdf/nm_extras_ )


End file.
